The Dream
by Cerezo27
Summary: The Dream es una de las bandas más famosas de todo el mundo música, todas las personas los querían salvo un cierto castaño, que tras una apuesta que hizo con su primo, deberá mostrarle que su teoría es 100% correcta.


_**The Dream**_

Nota: Antes que nada, les quiero decir que todos los personajes de Sakura Card Captors no son míos sino que pertenecen al grupo CLAMP, pero la historia si es mía… espero que les guste, nos estamos viendo….

 _ **Al fin en casa**_ \- Dijo felizmente un joven empresario de 25, alto (alrededor de 1,81 m), con un buen cuerpo y una bella piel bronceada. Su cabello, sedoso e achocolatado, siempre se encontraba desordenado por lo que le daba ese toque de chico rebelde. Además, tenía unos preciosos ojos ámbares y una sonrisa coqueta podía hipnotizar con solo una mirada a cualquier chica.

 **Y agradece que es viernes Shaoran** \- Respondió alegremente su primo y mejor amigo con tan solo 26 años de edad, eran unos pocos centímetros de alto que el castaño. Su piel era blanca (casi pálida), hombros anchos, sonrisa encantadora y unos ojos de color zafiros que, particularmente, se encontraban ocultos detrás de unos lentes que le daban cierto toque de intelectual. Pero a pesar de todo, seguía siendo guapo.

 _ **Eso es lo bueno porque al fin podre descansar un poco**_ – Dijo el joven castaño mientras se sentaba en el sillón a descansar un poco.

 _ **Oye te parece si salimos un rato esta noche?-**_ Le pregunto

 _ **No puedo Eriol**_ \- Respondió aquel joven castaño (que por el momento se encontraba acostado en el sillón, cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo derecho).

 _ **O vamos, no podes estar todo el tiempo petrificado en tu trabajo**_ \- dijo seriamente el zafiro- _**A veces, es bueno salir amigo, respirar otros aires**_.

 _ **Eriol, sabes que no puedo porque aun debo terminar el proyecto de la empresa**_ \- le dijo sin ánimo alguno

 _ **Amigo, a ese ritmo te vas a quedar soltero de por vida, vivirás solo y amargado, encerrado ente cuatro paredes enfocado solamente en tu trabajo**_ \- respondió seriamente su primo - _**con el tiempo parecerás un" loco", y aun no me imagino como vivirás con tus siete gatos**_ – Le dijo en cierta forma imaginando el futuro de su querido primo.

 _ **No me gustan los gatos**_ \- Respondió el castaño incorporándose de su descanso y mirando a su primo enojado.

 _ **JA! Eso dices ahora**_ \- lo mira en modo burlón- _**con el tiempo te llamaran "Shaoran, el loco de los gatos"**_ \- termina la oración riéndose provocando que cierto castaño se levantara del sillón de manera amenazante

Justo en ese momento, sale un hombre anciano de la cocina en que, a pesar haber trabajado tantos años como mayordomo en la familia Li, Shaoran lo consideraba como su fiel amigo, como un padre.

 _ **Buenas noches joven Li, joven Hiragizawa**_ \- Hablo amablemente- _**les quería avisar que**_ _**la cena ya esta cérvida**_

 _ **Buenas noches Wei, y gracias**_ -responden ambos, pero antes de tomar su camino…

 _ **Por cierto joven, la señorita Meiling salió junto con sus amigas al centro**_ \- Mirando al joven Li

 _ **Al centro? para**_ …- Pregunto curioso para que continuara

 _ **Fueron a retirar unas entradas que ganaron del concurso musical, creo que la banda se llamaban**_ _**The Dream**_ – Dijo viendo al castaño

 _ **Muchas gracias Wei**_ \- Sonríe el castaño y retoma el camino hacia el comedor junto a su primo

 _ **The Dream?-**_ pregunto curiosamente aquel joven de los ojos zafiros

 _ **Es una tonta banda que Mei y sus amigas escuchan. Se la pasan bailando y cantando todas sus canciones una y otra vez-**_ sentándose en una de las sillas del comedor- _ **no dicen otras cosas de: "que guapos son el baterista y el guitarrista" o "que hermosa voz tiene Sak, ojala pudiera ser como ella"…-**_ Dijo imitando a las chicas mientras sus primo se reía de sus gestos _ **\- Cuanto te apuesto que son de esas típicas bandas que andan entre las drogas-**_ miro a __su primo mientras comía _ **\- De seguro suelen armar problemas para salir en todas las noticias, JA! Por ser así creen llevarse el mundo por delante y….**_

 _ **ESO ES MENTIA!-**_ Dijo fuertemente una joven con ojos rubís y una cabellera negra, asustando a ambos jóvenes _ **– The Dream, es la mejor banda del mundo, son amables con todas las personas…**_ (Aproximándose rápidamente al lado del castaño) _ **y ni tú ni nadie tiene el derecho de criticarlo porque no los conoces, Entendiste?!-**_ le apuntando continuamente su dedo en su pecho..

 _ **Ellos fingen ser eso Mei, date cuenta-**_ Dijo haciendo entrar en razón a su hermana

 _ **Ask, mejor cállate, que vos por ser tan amargado vivirás solo con siete gatos- Mirándolo furiosamente, luego voltea hacia la derecha- Wei, me podrías hacer un favor… Me podrías llevar la cena a mi habitación?**_

 _ **Pero Mei..-**_ Intenta intervenir su hermano

 _ **PORQUE ODIO PROFUNDAMENTE CENAR CON CIERTAS PERSONAS QUE SUELEN CRITICAS A LOS DEMAS SIN CONOCERLOS ANTES!-**_ Voltea lentamente viendo, con cara de pocos amigos, a cierto castaño... Causándole un cierto escalofrió a ambos jóvenes.

 _ **Como usted ordene señorita-**_ Se retira dejando a los tres jóvenes

 _ **Así que… The Dream, eh? –**_ Interrumpe Eriol, intentando romper aquel silencio que se hacía eterno en aquella habitación..

 _ **Si, son mi banda favorita, ayudan a todas las personas que necesitan ayuda y alientan a todas sus fans a que sigan sus sueños**_ – dice con estrellitas en los ojos- _**y lo más padre es que después del concierto Sak se quedara un mes con sus familiares aquí en Tomoeda, no es fabuloso?**_ \- mirando alegremente a su primo…

 _ **Mira vos**_ \- responde curiosamente el de los ojos zafiros mirando a cierto ambarino que cenaba tranquilamente

 _ **Señorita Meiling, la cena ya está en su habitación**_ \- Anuncia su aparición aquel mayordomo

 _ **Gracias Wei**_ \- le sonríe y se voltea a ver a su primo- _**Buenas noches Eriol**_

 _ **Buenas noches linda, que descanses**_ \- Viéndola retomar rumbo hacia la salida, en eso…

 _ **Oye!-**_ se levanta el ambarino mirando a su hermana

 _ **Qué quieres?-**_ Furiosamente, se volteó a verlo

 **Para mí no hay "buenas noches hermanito"-** La mira seriamente

 _ **Buenas noches-**_ lo mira fríamente y retoma su camino

 _ **Ask.. Niña mal criada!**_ \- replica enojado, sentándose de nuevo para terminar su cena _ **\- cualquier persona me daría la razón, esa banda principalmente esa tal "Sak" son todos unos falsos, seguramente ella es toda una casa fortunas y…**_

 _ **Demuéstramelo-**_ Interrumpió aquel joven de tez blanca

 _ **Qué?-**_ Se levanta rápidamente mirando a su primo

 _ **Eso, demuéstrame que lo que tú dices de aquella joven es verdad**_ \- Lo mira de maneta desafiante

 _ **Y cómo are eso, si se puede saber?-**_ mirándolo seriamente

 _ **Conquistándola querido amigo-**_ dice sonriéndoles _ **\- Según lo que dijo Mei, Sak se quedara un mes aquí en Tomoeda.. No?... Tiene todos ese tiempo para demostrarme lo que tú dices-**_

 _ **Y qué pasa si yo gano?-**_ Pregunto curiosamente el castaño

 _ **Seré tu esclavo durante todo un mes**_ \- Notó como ambarino sonreía maliciosamente- _**Pero**_ – Vio como la sonrisa de su primo se esfumo rápidamente- _**si yo gano…. ¿Tú me tendrás que dar el doble de mi salario… ¿Tenemos un trato?**_

Decididamente, el ambarino estrecho su mano con el joven de los ojos zafiros dando por inicio aquel trato

 _ **Jajaja… Dalo por perdido Eriol.. Que esta partida la voy a ganar yo….-**_ Sonríe triunfalmente

 _ **Eso lo veremos "lobito"….**_.- Le responde tranquilamente.

 _ **Nota**_ : Neta no lo puedo creer! Mi primer fic… (*u*) Qué les pareció?

Hola amigxs... ¿Cómo están? , bueno… como verán este es mi primer fanfic, espero que no sean muy duras conmigo amigos y discúlpenme por si encuentran algunos errores en las palabras en algún lado…. Aunque si, no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me digan su opinión… Neta me vendría de mucha ayuda….

Descuiden, pronto subiré nuevos capítulos… Nos estamos viendo, cuídense mucho, si? Saludos. Cerezo27


End file.
